minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Negative
First of all, this is my FIRST CREEPYPASTA of any kind, so dont hate. The Start It all started when I was on on a creative world I was very proud of- my pixel art world. There wasn't anything odd about it at first- no Herobrine, no 303, no Null, just a regular Superflat Creative world. I was very fond of my Nyan Cat pixel art. I made a little shrine in front of it made of diamond blocks with a sign that said Nyan Cat. Every once in a while, I would go check on it. One day, though, I was building Kirby, when I heard what sounded like the sound of entering a Nether Portal. The strange thins were that I didn't have a single Nether Portal in the world, and the sound was reversed. I looked over at my Nyan Cat and saw the shrine looked...different. I flew over and looked at the shrine. The diamond blocks were replaced with... obsidian? And the sign had something different. The sign itself was black, and the letters were white. The letters were also in reverse. Now, you may be thinking, 'Oh, Nyan Cat is gonna become Tac Nayn.' But no. The letters were ACTUALLY backwards, like C was turned around. Now, if you know Minecraft, it is almost impossible to do it, especially on Xbox(which I was on), so it really confused me. I looked up, and what I saw made me almost throw my controller at the TV. Nyan Cat was in invert colors. I thought to myself that maybe I was playing a bit too much Creative, so I decided to make a new Survival world. Survival Suffering I had finished loading up the world. I had spawned in a Swamp Biome. I started to chop down some wood and crafted the necessary items: a pickaxe, a sword, an axe, shovel, a crafting table. I pulled my map out of my inventory and registered the area. That's when I noticed something strange on the map: An uneven patch of purple. I decided to walk towards it, and along the way, there were some odd things. There was a group of pigs, one of them having black eyes and white pupils. They were all in a circle, which I thought was strange. I walked over with an empty hand and saw what they were staring at. In the middle, there was a baby pig, all of the pink turned green. At first I thought it was some sort of new feature for it being sick, but then I remembered what Happened to Nyan Cat. It turned to negative colors. I paused the game and got on my iPad. I had the Negative Color option enabled and looked up the color pink. When I found it, it was normal pink, and then turned on Negative. It had turned green. I knew something was up, so I turned off the iPad and went back to the game. One of the pigs looked at me and oinked. The thing was, it sounded sad. I continued to the area on the map. When I got to the area, it was a big patch of purple grass, but there were mycelium particles coming off it. I walked around and decided to mine up a piece of this odd dirt. When I broke it, it dropped as a grass block, but the grass being a negative color. When I held it in my hand,nun black letters, it said Grass Block, but backwards. I freaked out and tried to drop the item, but it wouldn't budge. I was able to move it to my inventory, though. So I did just that. I heard the backwards Nether Portal sound again, but higher pitched. I looked behind me and saw another player. It was a negative colored Steve with a strange gamertag. It said '14.5.7.1.20.9.22.5.' I knew this sort of thing well, because I used to do signs that were in this code so my brother wouldn't understand them. It had said 'Negative'. A chat sentence came up, which was strange, because you couldn't do that in the Xbox version. It had said: 'You must pay for what you have done.' The blocks around it started turning negative color. I started running because every mob the negative color touched died immediatly. I came to the edge of the ocean and looked behind me. The negativity was coming fast! I tried backing up, but I couldn't. I turned around and saw there was more obsidian! I turned around and waited for something to happen, my heart beating rapidly. But when the negative touched me, it sent me out of the game with a message: 'You deserved this.' Afterwards I had went to fix Nyan Cat on my Pixel Art world and nothing weird happened on that world since. I could no longer enter the Survival because it said I had previously been kicked from the game. I thought it was all over, but to this day, I sometimes faintly see Negative in the background of the loading screen, watching me... Edit: There is soon gonna be a sequel, so be on the lookout! P.S. Imm not gonna be getting an account, but just call me TheEnderMenace. Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:First Pastas